Kindred Most Wanted (VTES)
Kindred Most Wanted is a card set for Vampire: The Eternal Struggle that was published by White Wolf. The set introduced mechanics for the Anathema — the vampires on the Red List who are hunted by other Kindred — as well as the Alastors who pursue them and the trophies awarded for destroying them. KMW also featured a number of new cards for the Gangrel antitribu, the Baali, and the independent clans, and presented new mechanics for Abominations. The four preconstructed decks for the set featured the Anathema, the Alastors, the Baali and the Gangrel antitribu. Card list New cards :A: Alexis Sorokin • Allonzo Montoya • Almodo Giovanni • Amaravati • Ambrogino Giovanni (Advanced) • Anarch Secession • Anima Gathering • Ankh-sen-Sutekh • Azaneal :B: Baal's Bloody Talons • Backflip • Backstep • Basir • Bay and Howl • Benedict Giovanni, Agent • Beretta 9mm • Big Game • Black Annis • Black Lotus • Black Sunrise • Black Wallace • Bloodstone • Bloodstorm of Chorazin • The Book of Going Forth by Night • Breath of Thanatos • Bujo :C: Cagliostro, The Grand Copht • Callirus • Carmine Giovanni • Condemnation: Mute • Confusion of the Eye • Count Germaine (Advanced) • Cristobal Ghiberti • The Crocodile Temple • Cybele :D: Dead Hand • Denette Stensen • Deviki Prasanta • Devyn • Dis Pater • Disengage • Distant Friend • Don Michael Antonio Giovanni • Doyle Fincher • Dr. Marisa Fletcher, GDC • Dual Form • Dylan (Advanced) :E: Earthshock • Echo • Edged Illusion • Elihu • Enkidu, The Noah • Esteem :F: FBI Special Affairs Division • Fatuus Mastery • Ferraille • Follow the Alpha • Forced March • From a Sinking Ship :G: Glass Walker Pact • Grasp of the Python • Groundfighting :H: Haqim's Law: Judgment • Harzomatuili • Haymaker • Heart of the City • Hierophant :I: Ignore the Searing Flames • Immense Size • Inquisition :J: Jane Sims • Janey Pickman • Janni • Jayne Jonestown • Jeffrey Mullins • Joe "Boot" Hill :K: Kemintiri (Advanced) • Khabar: Glory • Kingston Penitentiary, Ontario :L: L'Epuisette • Learjet • Leathery Hide • Lifeless Tongues • Lorrie Dunsirn • Louhi :M: Marion French • Mata Hari • Maureen, Dark Priestess • Mercy for Seth • Michael diCarlo • Mind of a Killer • Mitru the Hunter :N: The Name Forgotten • Neferu • Nightshades • Not to Be • NSA Trio :O: Ossian :P: Pack Alpha • Pariah • Paul Forrest, False Prophet • Permanency • Petaniqua • Petaniqua (Advanced) • Phased Motion Detector • Phillipe Rigaud • Powder of Rigidity • Priority Shift • Procurer • Projectile • Proxy Kissed • Purification :Q: N/A :R: Rabbat, The Sewer Goddess • Ransam, The Old Man • Raphaela Giovanni • Rebirth • Red List • Revelation of Despair • Revelation of Wrath • Reverend Djoser Jones • Ruins of Charizel :S: Sahira Siraj • Samuel Haight • Scalpel Tongue • Selective Silence • Shared Nightmare • Shared Strength • Shilmulo Tarot • Sonar • Sonja Blue • Soul Decoration • Sudario Refraction • Suppressing Fire • Svadharma :T: Tariq, The Silent (Advanced) • Tatiana Stepanova, Alastor • The Textbook Damnation • Threestar Cab Company • Tranquility • Trophy: Clan Respect • Trophy: Diablerie • Trophy: Discipline • Trophy: Domain • Trophy: Hunting Ground • Trophy: Progeny • Trophy: Retainers • Trophy: Safe Passage • Trophy: Wealth • True Love's Face • Trumped-Up Charges • Truth of a Thousand Lies • Tumnimos :U: Undue Influence • Undying Thirst :V: Valerius Maior, Hell's Fool • Valerius Maior, Hell's Fool (Advanced) • Vardar Vardarian • Victim of Habit :W: Warning Sirens • Waters of Duat • Web of Knives Recruit • Weigh the Heart :X: N/A :Y: N/A :Z: N/A Reprinted cards :A: Acrobatics • Aire of Elation • Alastor • Ambush • Anarch Revolt • Anastasz di Zagreb • Anathema • Antara • Apportation • Approximation of Loyalty • Archon • Archon Investigation • Ardan Lane :B: Bang Nakh — Tiger's Claws • Banishment • Behind You! • Black Spiral Buddy • Blood Doll • Blood Fury • Blur • Bribes • Bum's Rush • Burst of Sunlight :C: Call the Great Beast • Campground Hunting Ground • Celerity • City Gangrel Connections • Claws of the Dead • Closed Session • Cohn Rose • Concealed Weapon • Concordance • Conflagration • Consignment to Duat • Count Germaine :D: Depravity • D'habi Revenant • Disarm • Diversity • Dreams of the Sphinx • Dummy Corporation :E: Ecstasy • Elder Impersonation • Enchant Kindred • Enhanced Senses • Enticement • Entrenching :F: Faceless Night • Fame • Fear of the Void Below • The Final Nights • Finding the Path • Flesh of Marble • Flurry of Action • Force of Will • Forgotten Labyrinth • Form of Corruption • Form of Mist • Free States Rant :G: Games of Instinct • Gengis • Gleam of Red Eyes • Govern the Unaligned • Graverobbing :H: Harry Reese • Hartmut Stover • Haven Uncovered • Heart of Darkness • Heidelberg Castle, Germany • Hidden Lurker • Honor the Elders :I: Iron Glare :J: Jaroslav Pascek • Jesús Alcalá • Juggler :K: N/A :L: Legal Manipulations • Life in the City • Lost in Crowds • Lucas Halton • Lucinde, Alastor :M: Madame Guil • Major Boon • Marcus Vitel • Marcus Vitel (Advanced) • Maria Stone • Mask of a Thousand Faces • Meat Hook • Media Influence • Menele • Mighty Grapple • Minion Tap • Mob Rule • Muhsin Samir • Mylan Horseed (Goblin) :N: Nimble Feet :O: Obfuscate • Owl Companion :P: The Path of the Feral Heart • Potence • Praxis Seizure: Barcelona • Praxis Seizure: Rome • Precognition • Protean • Psyche! • Psychomachia • Pursuit • Pushing the Limit :Q: Quick Meld :R: Raven Spy • Reins of Power • Restoration • Restricted Vitae • Rötschreck • Rutor's Hand :S: Sabbat Threat • Scarlet Carson O'Toole • Second Tradition: Domain • Sense the Sin • Seren Sukardi • Serpentis • Shadow Feint • Shadow of the Beast • Sideslip • Skidmark • Skin of Steel • Skin of the Adder • Skryta Zyleta • Slave Auction • Sleep Unseen • Slum Hunting Ground • Soak • Society of Leopold • Spying Mission • Steve Booth • Stunt Cycle • Stutter-Step • Sudden Reversal • Superior Mettle • Swallowed by the Night :T: Talons of the Dead • Taste of Vitae • Temptation • Theft of Vitae • Thrown Gate • Torn Signpost :U: Undead Strength :V: Voter Captivation • Vox Senis :W: Wake with Evening's Freshness • Warzone Hunting Ground • Wolf Companion • Wolfgang :X: N/A :Y: N/A :Z: N/A Artists Attila Adorjany, Rob Alexander, Newel Anderson, Ash Arnett, Michael Astrachan, Paul Ballard, Andrew Bates, Edward Beard, Jr., Stuart Beel, Melissa Benson, Peter Bergting, Tom Biondillo, Joel Biske, Tim Bradstreet, John Bridges, Pete Burges, Avery Butterworth, Steve Casper, Mike Chaney, Gary Chatterton, Anna Christenson, Julie Collins, Alejandro Collucci, Mike Danza, David Day, Thomas Denmark, Jim DiBartolo, Alexander Dunnigan, Steve Eidson, Darryl Elliott, Steve Ellis, Sandra Everingham, Max Shade Fellwalker, Kaja Foglio, Dan Frazier, Jenny Frison, Randy Gallegos, Daniel Gelon, Tom Gianni, E.M. Gist, Grant Goleash, Doug Gregory , Rebecca Guay, Fred Harper, Jeff Holt, Fred Hooper, Quinton Hoover, Mike Huddleston, Heather Hudson, Travis Ingram, Becky Jollensten, Leif Jones, Veronica Jones, Scott Kirschner, Eric LaCombe, Clint Langley, Brian LeBlanc, Nicola Leonard, Dave Leri, Eric Lofgren, Corey Macourek, Anson Maddocks, Craig Maher, Thea Maia, Rik Martin, Chet Masters, Kevin McCann, Katie McCaskill, John McCrea, Harold Arthur McNeill, Oliver Meinerding, Jeff Menges, Ken Meyer, Jr., Ben Mirabelli, Jeff Miracola, Brian Miskelley, Matt Mitchell, Monte Moore, Peter Morbacher, Jim Nelson, Mark Nelson, William O'Connor, Glen Osterberger, Mark Poole, Steve Prescott, Chris Richards, Dave Roach, Nigel Sade, Satyr, Zina Saunders, Douglas Shuler, Christopher Shy, Greg Simanson, Will Simpson, Dan Smith, Lawrence Snelly, Ron Spencer, Chris Stevens, Bob Stevlic, James Stowe, Durwin Talon, Phillip Tan, Mark Tedin, Richard Thomas, Andrew Trabbold, Beth Trott, Drew Tucker, Melissa Uran, Pete Venters, Bryon Wackwitz, Amy Weber, Roel Wielinga, Brad Williams, L. A. Williams, Kieran Yanner, Joe Ziolkowski Category:Vampire: The Eternal Struggle Category:2005 releases